Erythropoietin (EPO) is a glycoprotein hormone of 165 amino acids, with a molecular weight of about 34 kilodaltons (kD) and preferred glycosylation sites on amino-acid positions 24, 38, 83, and 126. It is initially produced as a precursor protein with a signal peptide of 23 amino acids. EPO can occur in three forms: α, β, and asialo. The α and P forms differ slightly in their carbohydrate components, but have the same potency, biological activity, and molecular weight. The asialo form is an α or β form with the terminal carbohydrate (sialic acid) removed. The DNA sequences encoding EPO have been reported [U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,008 to Lin].
EPO stimulates mitotic division and differentiation of erythrocyte precursor cells, and thus ensures the production of erythrocytes. It is produced in the kidney when hypoxic conditions prevail. During EPO-induced differentiation of erythrocyte precursor cells, globin synthesis is induced; heme complex synthesis is stimulated; and the number of ferritin receptors increases. These changes allow the cell to take on more iron and synthesize functional hemoglobin, which in mature erythrocytes binds oxygen. Thus, erythrocytes and their hemoglobin play a key role in supplying the body with oxygen. These changes are initiated by the interaction of EPO with an appropriate receptor on the cell surface of the erythrocyte precursor cells [See, e.g., Graber and Krantz (1978) Ann. Rev. Med. 29.51-66].
EPO is present in very low concentrations in plasma when the body is in a healthy state wherein tissues receive sufficient oxygenation from the existing number of erythrocytes. This normal low concentration is sufficient to stimulate replacement of red blood cells which are lost normally through aging.
The amount of EPO in the circulation is increased under conditions of hypoxia when oxygen transport by blood cells in the circulation is reduced. Hypoxia may be caused, for example, by substantial blood loss through hemorrhage, destruction of red blood cells by over-exposure to radiation, reduction in oxygen intake due to high altitude or prolonged unconsciousness, or various forms of anemia. In response to such hypoxic stress, elevated EPO levels increase red blood cell production by stimulating the proliferation of erythroid progenitor cells. When the number of red blood cells in circulation is greater than needed for normal tissue oxygen requirements, EPO levels in circulation are decreased.
Because EPO is essential in the process of red blood cell formation, this hormone has potentially useful applications in both the diagnosis and the treatment of blood disorders characterized by low or defective red blood cell production. Recent studies have provided a basis for the projection of EPO therapy efficacy for a variety of disease states, disorders, and states of hematologic irregularity, including: beta-thalassemia [see, Vedovato, et al. (1984) Acta. Haematol. 71:211-213]; cystic fibrosis [see, Vichinsky, et al. (1984) J. Pediatric 105:15-21]; pregnancy and menstrual disorders [see, Cotes, et al. (193) Brit. J. Ostet. Gyneacol. 90:304-311]; early anemia of prematurity [see, Haga, et al. (1983) Acta Pediatr. Scand. 72; 827-831]; spinal cord injury [see, Claus-Walker, et al. (1984) Arch. Phys. Med. Rehabil. 65:370-374]; space flight [see, Dunn, et al. (1984) Eur. J. Appl. Physiol. 52:178-182]; acute blood loss [see, Miller, et al. (1982) Brit. J. Haematol. 52:545-590]; aging [see, Udupa, et al. (1984) J. Lab. Clin. Med. 103:574-580 and 581-588 and Lipschitz, et al. (1983) Blood 63:502-509]; various neoplastic disease states accompanied by abnormal erythropoiesis [see, Dainiak, et al. (1983) Cancer 5:1101-1106 and Schwartz, et al. (1983) Otolaryngol. 109:269-272]; and renal insufficiency [see, Eschbach. et al. (1987) N. Eng. J. Med. 316:73-78].
Purified, homogeneous EPO has been characterized [U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,195 to Hewick]. A DNA sequence encoding EPO was purified, cloned, and expressed to produce recombinant polypeptides with the same biochemical and immunological properties and natural EPO. A recombinant EPO molecule with oligosaccharides identical to those on natural EPO has also been produced [See, Sasaki, et al. (1987) J. Biol. Chem. 262:12059-12076].
The biological effect of EPO appears to be mediated, in part, through interaction with a cell membrane bound receptor. Initial studies, using immature erythroid cells isolated from mouse spleen, suggested that the EPO-binding cell surface proteins comprise two polypeptides having approximate molecular weights of 85,000 Daltons and 100,000 Daltons, respectively [Sawyer, et al. (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:3690-3694]. The number of EPO-binding sites was calculated to average from 800 to 1000 per cell surface. Of these binding sites, approximately 300 bound EPO with a Kd of approximately 90 μM (picomolar), while the remaining bound EPO with a reduced affinity of approximately 570 μM [Sawyer, et al. (1987) J. Biol. Chem. 262:5554-5562]. An independent study suggested that EPO-responsive splenic erythroblasts, prepared from mice injected with the anemic strain (FVA) of the Friend leukemia virus, possess at total of approximately 400 high and a low affinity EPO binding sites with Kd values of approximately 100 pM and 800 pM, respectively [Landschulz, et al. (1989) Blood 73:1476-1486].
Subsequent work indicated that the two forms of EPO receptor (EPO-R) were encoded by a single gene. This gene has been cloned [See, e.g., Jones, et al. (1990) Blood 76, 31-35; Noguchi, et al. (1991) Blood 78:2548-2556; Maouche, et al. (1991) Blood 78:2557-2563]. For example, the DNA sequences and encoded peptide sequences for murine and human EPO-R proteins are described in PCT Pub. No. WO 90/08822 to D'Andrea, et al. Current models suggest that binding of EPO to EPO-R results in the dimerization and activation of two EPO-R molecules, which results in subsequent steps of signal transduction [See, e.g., Watowich, et al. (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:2140-2144].
The availability of cloned genes for EPO-R facilitates the search for agonists and antagonists of this important receptor. The availability of the recombinant receptor protein allows the study of receptor-ligand interaction in a variety of random and semi-random peptide diversity generation systems. These systems include the “peptides on plasmids” system [described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,170]; the “peptides on phage” system [described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,018 and Cwirla, et al. (1990) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:6378-6382]; the “encoded synthetic library” (ESL) system [described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 946,239, filed Sep. 16, 1992]; and the “very large scale immobilized polymer synthesis” system [described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854; PCT Pub. No. 90/15070; Fodor, et al. (1991) Science 251:767-773; Dower and Fodor (1991) Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 26:271-180; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,186].
Peptides that interact to a least some extent with EPO-R have been identified and are described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,773,569; 5,830,851; and 5,986,047 to Wrighton, et al.; PCT Pub. No. WO 96/40749 to Wrighton, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,078 and PCT Pub. No. 96/40772 to Johnson and Zivin; PCT Pub. No. WO 01/38342 to Balu; and WO 01/91780 to Smith-Swintosky, et al. In particular, a group of peptides containing a peptide motif has been identified, members of which bind to EPO-R and stimulate EPO-dependent cell proliferation. Yet, peptides peptides identified to date that contain the motif stimulate EPO-dependent cell proliferation in vitro with EC50 values of about 20 nanomolar (nM) to about 250 nM. Thus, peptide concentrations of 20 nM to 250 nM are required to stimulate 50% of the maximal cell proliferation stimulated by EPO.
Given the immense potential of EPO-R agonists, both for studies of the important biological activities mediated by this receptor and for treatment of disease, there remains a need for the identification of peptide EPO-R agonists of enhanced potency and activity. The present invention provides such compounds.
The citation and/or discussion of cited references in this section and throughout the specification is provided merely to clarify the description of the present invention and is not an admission that any such reference is “prior art” to the present invention.